


True Chemistry

by misura



Category: FlashForward
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It sounded like the plot for a horrible porn flick, really.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Chemistry

Simon would like to think that even Mark would have had to admit the theoretical basis was very sound. Or _especially_ Mark, possibly, given his vested interest in the outcome of this particular experiment.

(Obviously, Simon himself was only doing this to prove what a good team player he was. No ulterior motives or long-cherished hopeless-cum-desperate crush here, no sir.)

Of course, willing and able as Simon might be to do his bit, the other half of the equation just wasn't amenable at all. He might be present; he might even have gone so far as to take his shirt off (and a horrible shirt it had been, too) but that was pretty much as far as it went.

"This really isn't working for me," Lloyd said.

"You're not trying," Simon said. "Look, I even put on some frilly underwear. You think I put on frilly underwear for just anyone?"

"Well, yes, actually."

Fair enough, Simon supposed.

"Sorry," Lloyd said. "It does look nice on you. Very ... frilly."

"Oh, stop it. You're making me blush." The last time that had happened for real had probably been when Lloyd had glowingly reviewed his thesis, which would have been sad, except that Simon didn't think the lack of blushing was due to things to blush at, really.

Probably, it was much more a case of his simply being pretty shameless, and a bit of a pervert, and perfectly comfortable with both things.

"I don't know," Lloyd said, which Simon figured might be an improvement over Lloyd's last assessment of the situation. "We're friends, we're business partners - rather a lot to risk, isn't it?"

Compared to getting shot by an FBI agent for getting cozy with his wife, some clean (or, fine, dirty) consensual sex sounded like a pretty safe option to Simon.

On the other hand, it was true he didn't exactly have a lot of experience in the whole 'having sex with friends and staying friends after' department. Not his fault, mostly; it was just that most people were too boring or dumb to consider befriending them. Sex, yes, fine - but having long talks about the weather and food and how hot a certain actor was, after, no thanks.

"I think our business might actually no longer exist," he said. "I mean, the building's still there, but I doubt anyone's going to let us get in there and on with things any day soon." Probably never, if what he'd seen of the way the government around here worked was any indication.

"Well, we're still friends," Lloyd said and smiled in a way that was completely unfair in what it did to Simon's heart rate. (The term 'skipped a beat' came to mind, except that that was utter rubbish.)

"You never wondered ... ?"

"All your lady friends seemed to be fairly content," Lloyd said. "I would assume you are ... experienced."

From anyone else, 'experienced' would have sounded a lot more like 'slutty'. Which was a word Simon was also quite comfortable with. "Then do it for the future, Lloyd. Sex to save the world."

It sounded like the plot for a horrible porn flick, really. Something someone had shot by his lonesome and then put up on YouTube or some such thing.

"You make it seem so heroic." Half a smile this time, but still a considerable effect.

"I understand the prospect must be horrifying."

"No!" Lloyd looked faintly shocked. "Not at all. Just ... a little strange."

"We could start with kissing," Simon proposed brightly. "I could put my shirt back on."

"Kissing sounds ... I can do that," Lloyd said. "And I'm fine with shirtless."

 

("Fine, call me a bad person, but am I the only one who is slightly freaked out by that?" Demitri asked.)

("It's the underwear," Janis said. "Men shouldn't wear frilly underwear.")

("I love it," Mark said. "Best thing I've seen all week.")


End file.
